


Love Me？Right

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *有一点澈汉*“网络姻缘一线牵”的美国校园故事*看脸文学，不要上升，对不起别骂了*这个合集大概就是，《论沐浴球贩售中心的网友们都在嗑什么》





	Love Me？Right

**Author's Note:**

> *有一点澈汉  
> *“网络姻缘一线牵”的美国校园故事  
> *看脸文学，不要上升，对不起别骂了  
> *这个合集大概就是，《论沐浴球贩售中心的网友们都在嗑什么》

“倒叙可以使一切看起来顺理成章。”

洪知秀不想躺在全圆佑怀里，太瘦，太硌，他撑起腰来看邮件，这次竟然睡过头，不符合自己一贯的作风。

“所以如果你男朋友知道了，就用你平时那种语气”

“云淡风轻地告诉他：我跟和你吵过架的那个bitch 上床了。”

/  
“目前或以前使用过 Tinder 的受访者表明了他们使用 Tinder 的频率，Tinder 的使用呈正态分布，斜度为0.22，峰度为0.77。”

全圆佑捧着电脑看文献，读到数据就念出来是他一个很没必要的习惯。崔胜澈起床找水喝，迷迷糊糊地盯着他室友看了一会，外套还是那一件，衬衫没换，裤子也没换。

“你昨天出去过夜了？”

“嗯”，他答的漫不经心，这学期做社交软件的课题，他们组选了Tinder，这决定不是他做的，但是也无所谓。

反正都是用约炮软件的，谁也别装什么大尾巴狼。

他现在的男朋友就是Tinder上刷来的，20-25岁，2km内，现实中早就认识，上学期专业课的助教，游手好闲油腔滑调的西班牙学长，但帮他做论文的数据图表还算熟练，音乐口味很合，体位尺寸凑合，反正别人有的他也要有，不行就换，一拍两散。

崔胜澈躺到地板上滚哑铃，嗓子还是哑的：“跟你男朋友？”

“…嗯。”

“新的。”

/  
“沉迷暧昧是一种恋爱降级”

“你降级都快降到负了”，洪知秀忧心忡忡地看沙发上的尹净汉：“你能不能不合成咱们俩的照片当头像了？”

“你不是早就线下见过那个什么coups了吗？”

“哎呀我说Joshua——”，虽然洪知秀现在已经对这种忽悠免疫，还是被尹净汉故意拖长的软绵绵尾音肉麻到，故作夸张地打了个寒战进厨房去看他的汤：“你别跟我来这套。”

“可是我知道是他他不知道是我啊，我就是想试探一下他是不是那种昨晚说爱我明天就找别人的人嘛。”

“那就算他给你点了super like不也还是喜欢你——”

“这个，不也是你嘛”，洪知秀夺过尹净汉手里的那块屏幕放大图片：“你技术真的不行”

“要么太像我，要么太像你”

“净汉，你干嘛用中文写profile？”，尹净汉笑嘻嘻地回他：“别的不确定吧，他肯定知道我是亚裔”

“所以就装装中国人咯”

“我请家里开中华餐馆那个小学弟帮我改的”

“那，为了表示谢意，我们晚上就点他们家的外卖好不好？”，尽管是商量的语气，眼神却不容置疑，洪知秀不想再继续，捏了捏眉头走上楼去。

这次又让净汉这小子不了了之了。

/  
美丽的性爱是根本不存在的，美丽的恋爱更不存在，洪知秀陷到枕头里的时候想，dating也许跟面试差不多，Tinder有时候也可以当成linkedln用，出身、学历、工作，兴趣爱好，看上去逼格够不够高价钱够不够贵，简简单单几秒钟就能勾勒网络对面那个人的三维立体形象，或者连想象都不要想象，只看那张脸和锁骨形状就足够：鼻尖有痣，不喜欢，左划；下唇太厚，不喜欢，左划；纹身看上去不错，右划试试。起码还是有在选择的，洪知秀觉得自己在这个软件上还算保留了一点思考能力，上课的时候看到资料：Tinder上的大部分男生都是“不择党”，只要是女的全往右划——

当然，我跟他们不一样。

去年年底匹配的那位学观念艺术的上来就问喜欢不喜欢Florine Stettheimer，反转洛可可，很有意思的戏剧化女权主义，他正巧也爱极了她浓郁神话氛围的配色，刚好那一阵在纽约有展览，他们约在教堂旁边的一个咖啡馆见。

“她1915年的这张《模特》是西方艺术史上女性艺术家最早的裸体自画像之一。”，那人还蓄了点胡子，讲话像讲课一样得意洋洋，这个我知道啊，洪知秀撇撇嘴拐到另外一个展区。

吸烟的黑衣女人，地毯上的打字机竟然看起来格外可口，再一张，穿裘皮大衣的小姐手持玫瑰花莞尔，温柔的玫瑰色撞上大理石的青灰倒也不显得画面脏，洪知秀在那幅圣诞树占去一半篇幅的画前站了一会儿，跟想象中的差太多，虽然外貌身材没有骗人，可是话真的太多，如果要在披挂满灯火辉煌的圣诞树下做爱，绝对不可以跟这样的人。

估计连叫床的词汇和语法也要被他纠正。

没意思极了，洪知秀回头看那位已经和几个眼熟的新生学妹们大谈特谈起Stettheimer办沙龙的那些事儿，索性招呼也不打就自己先行离开。

再说上周那个健身教练吧，让他找地点竟然要开车带人上山看星星，比胸肌还发达的臀大肌，万一被先奸后杀抛尸荒野尹净汉能来救我吗？洪知秀想了想还是惜命，毕竟是骨子里扎下根的东方人的哲学。

适合谈恋爱的不能上床，适合上床的不能谈恋爱，还是以前好，大家资讯贫瘠甘于凑合，互相折磨也能相伴一生，哪像现在开了gold VIP也刷不到一个心仪对象——

当然，他不会浪费那笔钱，是尹净汉开的。

尹净汉城门失火，殃及他这条无辜池鱼被拖出来骂成烤鱼，这小子自己账户不够用拿他的替人做局玩脱，那边不是什么善类，明明早就分了手却先反咬一口说尹净汉勾引自己男朋友——

Facebook上贴出来的截图全都是他的照片，早就说了尹净汉技术不行，要么太像他要么太像我，洪知秀听了他讲完絮絮叨叨的复杂情变十分无语，自己放不下就找下一任撒气是什么鬼扯的公主脾气，私人账户也被@出来狂轰滥炸，洪知秀有点生气。

从哪个角度讲都没道理的事情为什么越发酵越离奇，既然如此不如直接骂回去，“你别费劲解释了”

“他们会骂人，我们也会”

于是借着怒气刚好，mean值爆表的几行回复轻飘飘打出来，再一经转发，无辜小鱼Joshua一战成名。

/  
全圆佑至今还认为自己和洪知秀匹配上后发出的第一句话十分完美，那天下小雨，晚饭不太好吃，他打开Tinder刷到半张笑眯眯的脸，十字架的耳骨钉闪闪，噪点太多，真不会拍照片。关联的instgram还是这一张，配文“好看吗？”

“我帮你拍，会更好看。”

为什么要在学校的暗房见面，洪知秀想了半天也没想明白，也许真的是新手摄影师要练手吧，开车过去只要十五分钟，他嚼着口香糖换了件新衬衫。

“你干嘛去？”，尹净汉窝在沙发上看碟片，他冲尹净汉摆了摆手机屏幕，那人有点疑惑。

“…是非常帅的那种？”

洪知秀前一阵明明已经对Tinder没什么兴趣了才对。

“是，非常帅。”，洪知秀想了半晌答的诚恳，看上去没怎么修的照片，全是没有正脸的他拍角度，眼尾的形状够性感，薄薄的嘴唇也不赖，再划一张，侧脸漂亮到让人心生嫉妒，为什么亚洲人的轮廓能欧式得恰到好处，无辜的冷淡勉强盖住不耐烦，规规整整的扣子可以归为禁欲系，算了，说这么多还不是因为长得帅——

长得帅就对了，不要相恋，睡到就赚。

/  
看见一些人会想起一些不好的记忆，因此就会跟着讨厌那个人，很多人都这样，洪知秀也是这样。

看到全圆佑就是这样。

那晚在club的狼狈还记得，全部喝下过了会才发现有问题的酒，讨厌的灯光配色，不远处居心不良伸出来的手机摄像头，洗手间里呛鼻的巧克力味烟，狠狠撞上的平坦胸膛，他没法自控地喘粗气涨红了脸，那人烦人的音调很冷：“在这里的厕所可不能做哦。”

洪知秀真的不懂了，只是换个下一任的事，何必要搞到这个地步，他推开那人想要去洗手台冲脸，到底在酒里掺了什么越洗越热，只好浑身摸了一遍找手机给尹净汉打电话。

以为早就走掉的男人还站在他身后，慢条斯理地挽着袖口，认出他的脸又悠悠地加了一句：“他们那些人就是喜欢这样，你还是小心一点吧。”

比事后诸葛亮还要惹人厌烦的高高在上，不帮忙就不要故作姿态，尹净汉这次来的还算快，瞪了一眼全圆佑赶紧扶洪知秀去停车场，“那个男的”

“就是带头找我们事的那个小子的男朋友。”

“跟我男朋友的傻逼前任是表兄弟。”

洪知秀的脑子已经没法处理这套关系，歪头换了个舒服点的姿势躺到座椅上：“尹净汉，你这次真的欠我太多了。”

“所以下个月房租你全包了。”

/  
虽然尹净汉跟那个男生早就分手，洪知秀见到和那个荒唐事件相关的人还是十分膈应，从背后抱上来的时候，讨厌的低音滑进他耳朵：“上次的事情，我代他们道歉。”

“那天没能帮你，今天晚上需要我的话”，手臂很长，环过腰后还能在身前翻着手指玩来玩去，“我愿意效劳。”

暗房里的红色灯光照出一张漂亮的脸，这样正面看过去好像可以帅到足够一笔勾销恩怨。算了，看脸社交别误会，帅哥不睡白不睡，洪知秀觉得这也算一种延迟的小小报复，更何况眼下这个男人貌似比自己更着急，他的车就停在下面，也就顺水推舟拉一下全圆佑的手腕：“那技术不好的话。”

“我会投诉的。”

/  
前戏在车里就足够了，不知道做爱也要追求一举两得高效率值不值得夸奖，洪知秀有点喜欢以貌取人，总觉得车的空间够大的话，这个不说话就一本正经的人会让自己在驾驶座下给他口交，他被自己的想象逗笑，看着全圆佑认真看电子地图的半张脸突然心情很好，已经太久没有交往过这个类型的了，不过——

也不能算是交往，顶多是交配。

上去之前他们在车里接吻，洪知秀应付着刚撬开牙齿的舌头，伸手扭开车载音响，没开小灯，一张帅脸又蒙上车窗外蓝色的霓虹，挑了下眉毛问：“爵士？我看过你的Spotify，你不怎么听爵士的吧？”

纤细的手腕钻进怀抱重重地捏了下前胸要他专心于接吻：“对，没那么喜欢”，嗓音温柔，被秋夜的晚风淋了一层蜂蜜。

“但是我怕一会儿——”

“和你的体验不够好”

“以后听我喜欢的歌就没那么开心了。”

尹净汉说的，床上床下不吃亏，就得先来下马威。

/  
全圆佑在床上真的有点恶劣，脱衣服的动作不够绅士，推到床上的时候磕人膝盖，掰开臀瓣的时间太久故意增加耻感，不知道是不是出于反击，也低低地放了一首爵士来听，没什么起伏的日语歌词，细碎敲打的鼓点还算治愈，飘在风里又漂在海水里的咸湿气味。

手指塞进去的时候洪知秀突然笑了，他有时候面对疼痛的反应是先笑出来，看上去寡言的男人在床上更加寡言，自然也没有开口发问，只是诚诚恳恳地做着中规中矩的动作，上下的起伏蹭到半抬头的性器，像是自己和这件事毫不相关一样，洪知秀睁大眼睛看他，瘦高的男人眯了眼笑，“你为什么不闭眼？”

这句问询语气太平淡，快要和飘在房间里的音乐融为一体，全圆佑摇了摇头没再问，低头舔了一下空气中翘起来的颤巍巍，再顺着腰线向上卡到洪知秀的锁骨，突然又跳出一个新问题：“你抽的什么烟？”

“葡萄双爆”，真是新体验，姿势没怎么变，就连汗也只出了额头上薄薄一层，缓慢又沉默的性事倒也有点优雅的意味，耳骨上的耳钉刚才摘掉了，间奏里调皮的发条音不知疲倦，全圆佑咬着那个小洞吸气：“guiro，拉丁美洲的一种打击乐器。”

这个确实没错，洪知秀侧头看到他桌边贴着图书馆标签的三岛由纪夫：“你还真够勤奋的”

“唔…和人开房之前还在图书馆勤……”

“就是这首歌”，全圆佑含着他的耳洞，话讲的断断续续：“两个人彼此都嗅到了各自犹如海潮般的体味…彼此都感觉到对方的体温……”

“嗯……干裂的嘴唇相互接触，多少带点咸味。”

“新智觉得，像海藻一样”，反复循环了几遍的爵士乐接近尾声，他喃喃絮完想到的那段，手指卷着洪知秀的刘海：“Joshua先生，请你闭眼。”

“我要进去了。”

/  
如果昨天的音乐再轻柔一点，可能就要睡着了，洪知秀想这是他做过最虚无的一个爱，缓慢沉默到没什么存在感，虽然足够舒服，却反复被要求闭眼，他只是好奇长成这样的男的动情时会是什么表情而已，学术精神应该贯彻到方方面面。要求没能被接受的全圆佑有点不满，猫一样在他背上抓下痕迹，又夹着胸前的凸起又啃又咬，乳晕的皮脂腺被刺得发疼，只好撑起腰来夹全圆佑的腿，换了个姿势坐到他胸口，黏糊糊的下身贴着肚脐。

“赫特泻湖”，全圆佑突然又笑了，他抬头亲了亲被他折腾到发红的乳首，粘腻的津液要滴下来了，洪知秀不知道这句是赞美还是嘲笑：“乳晕大小这种都是天生的。”

“我很喜欢”，松弛下来好像能可爱一点儿，人类果然抗拒不了猫咪，洪知秀有点迷惑，眨了眨眼听那人又说：“所以是赫特泻湖”

“粉色的无边无际”

第二天醒了之后之后全圆佑靠在床边抽烟，奶白和嫩绿的壳子，商标的小黑猫活泼伶俐，冰咖啡的烟嘴，奶香盖住点焦味，洪知秀觉得昨晚被他折腾的有点疼，那人的烟还没收敛地往他脸上喷。

于是他喝了口水开口：“没想到你长得这么大男子主义”

“烟抽这么甜”

以为还是会没反应的男人换了个手掐烟，猛地凑上来亲他，咖啡的奶香味还是有一点点呛，虽然皱了眉也把这气味悉数吞进喉咙，本来就水光潋滟的眼睛现在湿湿润润，眼眶蓄下两滴泪，全圆佑怔了一下：“虽然很巧，但我们也只是……”

好讨厌，眼睛长得好看还不行吗，怎么随便就把别人当成做完就爱上然后哭哭啼啼的天真小孩，洪知秀知道他是要说什么只是玩玩不要当真的话，瞥了一眼三岛由纪夫下面那本《为自然社会而辩护》，系好最后一枚扣子站起身来：

“希望你下次能先练习下叫床”

“不然我真的不想跟我的政敌做爱。”

/  
姜太公钓鱼，愿者上钩，像是被这最后一句撩拨起胜负欲，全圆佑还主动给他发起消息来，活动也从约睡拓展到约饭。不管怎么说，跟全圆佑约会还算愉快，这种愉快并非常规社交意义上的愉快，不如说是一种审美上的愉悦，要安定什么幻想都可以承接，如果在青春期暗恋上这样的人，春梦都会比同龄人的质量高点，可惜——

他们早就不是青春期了。

只是这样的行为有点青春期，他讨厌那人急于撇清身份的样子，虽然说用Tinder相识本身就已经过滤掉承诺和责任，全圆佑自以为是判定他的情感态度的行为还是很令人不爽。

“那，你就让他爱上你，然后再跟他说”

“我们只是这样上床的关系而已哦”

“怎么样，爽不爽？”，尹净汉抽了一根他的烟要点，却发现跟自家室友平时吸的不一样，“你干嘛换了？”

“他抽的这个，我觉得还挺好闻的”

“……行吧，你自己注意”

“别还没让他爱上你你就快乐失身了”

/  
沉迷暧昧是一种恋爱降级，那沉迷约炮是一种性爱降级，懒得对一个人再去深入，所以变成不停划动的快速change，全圆佑为自己的行为开解：这是时代的错误，并不是我自己的错误，大家都在这样，我也不过与时俱进而已。

生活太累了，工作太累了，试探心意太累了，表达自己太累了，要恋爱太累了，要分手也太累了——

虽然和那个西班牙学长也没什么海誓山盟，但是毕竟也艰难走完了从没名没姓的约会到了介绍给各自圈子认识的过程，要分手还是有点麻烦，正好就刷到这么巧的人，全圆佑约洪知秀周末去live house看演出，拍个姿势亲密的限时快拍，估计就可以顺利逼对方先说出分手。

做一段感情里的坏人，也太累了。

全圆佑想要洪知秀爱上他，又迅速假设了被爱上之后的诸多麻烦，可能是因为年龄大一岁的缘故，在床上床下都胜他一筹，被隐隐压制的感觉很不舒服。他知道自己长得帅，直接的委婉的赞美灌满耳朵，不知道和他约会到底是真的喜欢还是喜欢拿合照去炫耀，仔细想想和那些ins网红打卡地点也没什么差别——

但是洪知秀不是。

他只拍自己。

上次洪知秀来接他，全圆佑忘记带手机上去拿，洪知秀跟着上楼，崔胜澈没在，他家房东以前买的画挂在客厅，浅黄色的画框和洪知秀今天的衣服很搭，靠窗的地方光线不错，洪知秀抬手拍了张自拍。

/  
全圆佑失策，洪知秀和那个乐队的吉他手竟然还认识，自顾自去后台聊天很晚才出来，他想象中借着气氛拍下亲密照片的计谋当然也没能成真，过了几天终于肯说出来的烦心事让洪知秀笑得眼睛弯弯：“你直接跟他讲不就好了？”

也不知道为什么分个手都要整这么多花样，全圆佑有时候话多有时候“话”少，把自己当靶子这种倒是不提前说明，上次在图书馆外厅被熟悉的面孔拦住大概可以确定已经成功分手了，他懒得跟本来就解释不清楚话的人解释什么，只是勾起嘴角笑了笑回应太脏了点的那句“是不是被有男朋友的人操比较爽”

“不是哦”

“你男朋友，哦不，前男友”

”也找我好几次了，我感觉——”

“非常一般。”

 

洪知秀看见过全圆佑电脑里的课题报告，眼珠转一转就大概明白这小子打的什么主意，吃饭时过分整饬的问话目的又在何，还真跟自己想的差不多，彻头彻尾的实用主义者，dating的同时来一份interview，床上完报告也有了内容，物尽其用事超所值，干什么都不浪费。

他揉揉太阳穴笑，昨天上选修课那人坐到身后，大教室的座椅排的比较紧，全圆佑的脚腕凑过来勾他的，洪知秀觉得这举动太过幼稚，下课后皱着眉把讲义敲到全圆佑脑袋上：“你来听什么神学课程？”

上次像是以牙还牙以眼还眼，全圆佑听他的多了点动静，放软了的低音很是入耳，他摸着全圆佑的头顶觉得自己的规劝初见成效，细碎的吻落到刚刚紧贴的耻骨，手指摩挲着洪知秀攥在掌心的十字架耳钉：“我可是唯物主义者呢”

“所以建议Joshua先生也学习一下闭眼”

“不然我真的不想跟我基本世界观不同的人做爱。”

/  
尹净汉跟崔胜澈在一起这件事十分突然又十分不突然，他们在一起半个月后才肯跟洪知秀讲清楚要跟他道谢的原因。

还是那张自拍，那天尹净汉躺在床上刷到，漫不经心地按了个赞，再定睛一看却觉得这背景板分外熟悉，退出去翻看崔胜澈的资料，浅黄色的画框和那人的墨绿卫衣现在格外扎眼，他只知道和洪知秀匹配上的人是个帅哥，难不成……

虽然很不想往那个方面想，平素引以为傲的冷静已经力荡然无存，洪知秀下午出的门，现在指针转向12，看样子又不会回来，不会真的是……

尹净汉和崔胜澈早早就交换过手机号，但是从来没打过，这下也顾不上什么谁先打就输了的坚持，马上拨了出去。

接起来时算是惊喜，挂断时先莫名其妙被骂上一通的崔胜澈还是笑了出来，成也网络败也网络，庆幸自己今天没早睡，这换上好几个马甲的试探游戏终于走到game over。

尽管谁都没有victory。

/  
崔胜澈看着一边录入数据一边抱怨的室友笑，“你这个怎么还没做完？”

尹净汉饿着肚子等洪知秀敲门，饭好好地带回来了，还夹了一叠打印纸，他疑惑地看洪知秀按下开机键。

“别提了，交数据的这个人现在跟我们有时差”

“我想到essay该写点什么了，亲密关系，性爱焦虑”

“你说为什么有人做爱的时候不闭眼？”

“你说为什么有人做爱的时候不吭声？”

“你俩可真行”

“互相拿彼此做实验”

“你们的学术精神才是感天动地。”

/  
突然恋爱的室友每天都自带粉红泡泡氛围，全圆佑一只手捏着牙刷一只手按着屏幕打字：“胜澈哥说他不去了，所以你要不要跟我去？”

那边尹净汉趴在洪知秀肩膀上看他屏幕，知道自己算是让崔胜澈取消行程的罪人，连忙怂恿洪知秀答应：“去吧去吧，时间够的话你还能回趟家呢”

洪知秀不知道一起去旅行算不算越界了，但是既然都这样了也就答应下来，全圆佑漫不经心来邀请，他拒绝就显得太自以为是太玩不起，正好过一阵就该到下大雪，在那之前多晒晒太阳也不错。

怎么讲，有点奇怪，全圆佑虽然没到变了一个人的程度，还是跟平时太不一样了，殷勤过度地帮他拿行李开车门，进去的时候还非常没必要地伸出手来护头，从租车到民宿都安排的不用他操心，脸上也多了点和年龄相符的笑意，看来人虽然不会光合作用，还是要多吸收阳光才好。

迎面吹来的风有一点点热，洪知秀眯了眼睛看窗外，手却被悄悄握住，洪知秀回头看了下，也对，其他人都是正牌情侣，你搂我抱好不恩爱，全圆佑心里有点不平衡也正常，让他牵一会也无所谓。

反正够帅。

坐直升机真的是特别不值的游玩项目，洪知秀索性请自己的高中同学来做导游，吃过墨西哥餐，还是拗不过一行人要去圣莫尼卡湾，洪知秀坐后排补觉，迷迷糊糊间被盖上一件在艳阳天毫无必要的外套。

这小子到底想搞什么，他们租了一晚的小别墅有游泳池，洪知秀吃了个冰激凌百无聊赖随便走走，准备换身衣服再出去，脱的只剩一条内裤的时候被人从背后抵上来。

“你搞什么？”，他笑笑地回头看全圆佑，这种表情其实也不是心情好时会有的，一般是疲惫到没办法的一种无奈的表现，那人却并不准备回应，胳膊环抱的紧紧箍得身子发疼，手指在肚脐下点了点就要脱他内裤。

“无聊的话”，声调语气什么的跟以前比确实多了点起伏，“还不如跟我睡觉”

算了，本来的目的不还就是这个吗，洪知秀任他扒掉那块可怜的布料吻上来，不知道提前吃了什么的kiss甜甜的，能让人心情好一点，全圆佑做扩张的动作这次更加下流，润滑剂挤太多，还非要撑开任粘稠的液体往外流，暧昧到极致的触感太羞耻，洪知秀感觉自己像淋满蜂蜜的奶糕，被密密麻麻的蚂蚁追住啃咬，缓慢的痒和缓慢的热都不太舒服，他挺挺腰让全圆佑停下。

平时听话的男人这时候对他的要求却充耳不闻，手指的动作越发狠劲，目的性极强地往里进入，找着哪里最能刺激到敏感的腺体，明明以前不会用手指就做到这样的，洪知秀被下身乱七八糟的刺激搞的瞪大眼睛，全圆佑俯下身咬他耳洞还是常规操作，他刚要问，答案就先被告知：“我觉得我吧”

“虽然，不是特别好”

“但是也不能说是非、常、一、般”

该死的。

/  
洪知秀很少后悔，但是这次是真的后悔了，他揉着腰回复尹净汉的消息，这种男人真的听不了“一般”的评价，真是从头到尾都以貌取对了人，为了证明自己恨不得变成性爱机器，在他身上耕耘得不知疲倦，不知道是不是还特意提前学习过花样也变多，行李里竟然也裹着按摩棒，前后折腾到他说不要了不要了也不肯罢休，早上起来大腿根还留着新鲜的吸吮痕迹，按一下就嘶嘶发疼。

他俩留下来没继续行程，洪知秀早上怎么叫都不肯起床，反正其他都是情侣，客套了两句就把他们留下。全圆佑端着早餐进来，想到昨晚的暴虐还是带点愧意，洪知秀靠着枕头在床上看出去逛的时候买的画册，漂亮的精怪耳朵尖尖，手中的魔杖花纹繁复。

“妖精”

“你才是最要命的妖精”，本来想用温柔的吻表示歉意，却被洪知秀狠狠咬住就差没扯掉块肉，全圆佑退了两步又坐到床上，着迷一样摸着洪知秀的下巴。

“你是我的墨菲斯托费勒斯吗？”，洪知秀看全圆佑又来掉书袋自鸣得意，换了张笑脸并不代表气消了，他笑意盈盈低头看他：“也许，但是”

“但是全先生绝对不是浮士德博士”

“圆佑先生不是无神论者吗？”

“不是唯物主义者嘛？”

 

又来了。

/  
全圆佑冲到家里找洪知秀的时候他正在给自己的旧吉他调音，精巧的手指上下跳着拧弦，手机开了免提，跟那边的男人说话语调亲昵，全圆佑觉得怒气要烧到脑门，但是礼貌不允许他那么做，只好耐着性子等洪知秀讲完电话。

他都不知道自己的表情有多凶，洪知秀挂掉电话白了他一眼，随便弹了组和弦：“你要是再用那种眼神看着我”

“我就用变调夹夹断你的那玩意儿”

 

那次旅行结束的太不顺利，留下来反而遇到暴风雪，紧急疏散的新闻一条一条让人心慌，他们租的地方偏僻，手机信号也不好，从童年故事说到校园时光，再谈了半片的存在主义，为了缓解心慌的谈话以洪知秀把行李里最后半包饼干让给全圆佑告终，抱着睡了一会醒来，窗外还是白茫茫一片，洪知秀点了根烟叹气：“我竟然要跟Tinder上约来的男人死在一起了”

“真是全新的人生体验”

全圆佑抢过他手里那根烟拿过来重重吸了一口，在面对极端情况时人的情感总会特别敏感，荒唐初见、荒唐相识又荒唐交往的这个人其实真的很好看，漂亮的桃花眼笑起来是两轮弯月，倦倦的睫毛投下一小片阴影，部分供电已经被切断，洪知秀裹着他的大外套微微发抖。

“你是不是觉得后悔了？人生的最后时光要和Tinder网友度过？”，洪知秀夺回来烟又笑，全圆佑这时候竟然不知道怎么回应，拨出去的电话还是没回音，本来要笑他太悲观，情况这么不妙也没办法说其他的。

“……如果是你的话，我不后悔”，他抱上去只觉得百感交集，罕少有这样的时间来思考自己千疮百孔的感情状态，认真算来是孽缘吧，不怎么友善的初见，不怎么真诚的撩拨，不怎么诚恳的试探，不怎么善良的利用，但每一次主动发出的消息确实带着悸动，每一次故作冷漠的回应都真的经过思量，这样的肉体关系持续时间够长了，按照习惯他本该更进一步或是切断联系，就像崔胜澈说的：

“说白了你就是，一旦遇到喜欢的人，就会找理由去不喜欢他。”

明白心意竟然是因为一场不期而遇的暴风雪，终于等来艰难开过来的车，他到房间里叫洪知秀，可能是因为能量快消耗殆尽，眼睛也眨的十分缓慢，知道情况后任全圆佑撑着他站起来，上身更没力气，脑袋勉强靠到男人胸口，轻轻吻了一下全圆佑的锁骨。

“没能和你死到一起，好像还是有一点点遗憾哦。”

/  
回来之后洪知秀删掉了全圆佑，预料不及的极端情况打碎了一切虽然肤浅但是稳定的联结，他们没办法再轻描淡写地上床，也没办法做尹净汉和崔胜澈那样的甜蜜恋人。全圆佑明显觉得那场暴风雪成为定情契机，好想已经开始自顾自把自己当成他正牌男朋友，做起些表现占有欲的事情，其实这种体验也不算坏，只是可以预见到很无聊的未来。

表白，感动，在一起，一瞬间，热恋，熟悉，套路，无理取闹，两看生厌，自然又流畅，世界上每天有无数对恋人们对这样的过程乐此不疲，要想保留这一点点仅剩的微妙趣味，这一点点尚存生机的心动，就应该及时悬崖勒马。

还记得那时候和尹净汉看电影，很有渲染力的背景音乐里，胡子拉碴的浪子回头，抱上曾经的初恋流下两行很刻意的眼泪，身边有人也跟着抹起眼泪，他俩走出放映厅，得到一个共识：

没有什么浪子回头金不换，浪子之所以有魅力就在于他是浪子。

不要想着改变浪子。

/  
全圆佑被删掉之后才发现两人之间的联结是这么微弱，没了科技算法推到面前的match，没了数据储存的虚拟账号，紧紧拥抱亲吻过的人就再也联系不上，他知道自己在床上问“和你约过的人里我是不是最棒的”这种问题非常没品，但是跳动了太久的好奇和占有欲就要烧干他所有的冷静，虽然是自己先高高在上地说出什么只是玩玩不要认真的话，但是现在好像真的已经陷进去无法自拔，这种感情能否称为“喜欢”他也不知道，虽然逐渐超越dating的关系让洪知秀对他的吸引力有所下降，这样突然的失联也令人发疯。

可是，可是明明自己也做过好几次没有任何交代就切断联系的事情，也做过晾着情绪激动的前任不管的事情，那时候只觉得麻烦，太麻烦了，麻烦到后悔为什么要开始，表白，感动，在一起，一瞬间，热恋，熟悉，套路，无理取闹，两看生厌，自然又流畅，世界上每天有无数对恋人们对这样的过程乐此不疲，要想保留这一点点仅剩的微妙趣味，这一点点尚存生机的心动，就应该及时悬崖勒马。

只不过这次，是轮到他在悬崖下等待，哪怕等不及到冲上去，最后也只得到他和别的男人的亲昵，和满怀怜悯的轻飘飘的三个字。

“回去吧。”

但偏偏这样的洪知秀分外好看。

 

/  
即使是放火烧山，躁动的心在时间更迭下还是能慢慢抚平，全圆佑的课题报告快结束了，他决定最后一次打开这个软件。今天下小雨，晚饭不太好吃，他打开Tinder，消息显示10km内有人给他点了super like。

神使鬼差，半张笑眯眯的脸，枕着块线条完美的蜜色胸肌，十字架的耳骨钉闪闪，噪点太多，真不会拍照片。关联的instgram还是这一张，配文“新的耳钉，好看吗？”

有什么好像熄灭了的东西又噼里啪啦地烧起来，全圆佑右划，打开对话框。

“我帮你拍，会更好看。”

**Author's Note:**

> 参考：  
> *关于Tinder的使用数据来自：  
> https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0736585316301216  
> Love me Tinder: Untangling emerging adults’ motivations for using the dating application Tinder  
> *Florine Stettheimer：1871—1944，美国现代主义画家、女权主义者、诗人。  
> 更多可查看https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florine_Stettheimer  
> *来自Tinder的APP STORE介绍：  
> 迄今为止， Tinder已经见证了300亿成功配对，每天促成超过2600万配对。你可以使用 Swipe Righttm（右滑）功能来赞某人，或 Swipe Lefttm（左滑）功能来跳过。如果TA也喜欢你，就会配对成功。Tinder是“双向确认”模式，只有当两个人互相感兴趣时オ会配对成功。  
> *《为自然社会而辩护》是无政府主义著作  
> *赫特泻湖：西澳大利亚州的赫特潟湖（Hutt Lagoon）盐度很大，呈现美丽的粉红色，是由于湖中藻类产生了丰富的β-胡萝卜素（Beta Carotene）。
> 
> *标题的意思有两个：“爱我？就右划吧”和“爱我 对吧”


End file.
